Mistakes
by martinpeiris98
Summary: Maddie is a prostitute... Read and review


**DISCLAMIER – I DONT OWN SUITE LIFE, **

- Maddie's point of view -

I was scared, I was about to have sex with a stranger, I had no choice so I went and knocked on his door,

A tall guy opened it, "hi" I said, I was very nervous

"come in" he let me in and closed the door, we sat on the bed

"what is your name" he asked,

"Mary" I said, I didn't want to give him my real name so I made one up

"I don't want to do this tonight but my brother booked you for me so if you want you can leave" he said, his voice sounds very familiar

"um I cant, my pimp would beat me up if I didn't bring him money" I said, I too didn't want to do it, I guess I am lucky he's a nice guy

"I will pay for the night, I just don't want to have sex" he said as he took out his wallet

"I cant thank you enough for this sir" I said as I took his money

"call me Zack" he replied

"Zack" I smiled, remembering the Zack that used to have a crush on me a few years ago

"why what's so funny about my name" he asked, smiling

"oh nothing, I used to know a Zack but that was along time ago" I said

"Mary you don't seem like the type of girl who would take on a job like this" he said

"no, this is my first time, I didn't want to take this but I had no choice...wait what do you mean I don't seem like the type" I asked

"I kinda knew a girl that looked a lot like you so I assumed"

"really?, what was her name" I asked,

"Maddie, well actually Madeline, everyone calls her Maddie but I call her sweet thang" he smiled a little,

I was staring at him, I always loved Zack ever since I kissed him in Lichtenstamp eight years ago

"Mary! Mary!" he snapped his fingers in front of my face,

"Zack I missed you" I hugged him

"Maddie?" he asked,

"yes Zack its me, your sweet thang" I hugged him tightly

"I cant believe it, Maddie I missed you too" he hugged me

"I love you Zack" I blurted out

"wait...what happened to you...i thought you went to collage" he started asking

"um uh uh some thing happened" I said quietly

"like what" he asked

"did Cody book me?" I asked trying to change the subject

"like what, Maddie" he asked again

"I made some bad choices" I said

"you disappeared for eight years, you never called me or London or Cody or anyone, how do you think I felt Maddie?, why couldn't you pick up a phone and tell me something's wrong, are you that screwed in the head" he yelled, this was the first time I have seen Zack this angry and also the first time I have seen him in years

"i am sorry"

"you are a hooker now, what the hell is wrong with you, are you even Maddie, I went every where looking for you, I thought you were dead, I was going to kill my self and now you say you are sorry, I cant believe you right now"

"Zack please...I am sorry...I am..just hear me out" I started crying

"okay fine" he calmed him self down

"okay, the first year in collage I met this guy, his name was Evan, we were together for three months, I kinda had sex with him and um I...got …...pregnant" I stopped

"what happened to you, you once told me that you wanted to wait?" he asked angrily

"i don't know I just did it, I thought I was gonna marry him" I replied crying

"did you?" he asked

"no Zack, I didn't, he left as soon as I told him I was pregnant"

"what happened then"

"so I had the baby, I had to quit collage and take care of him"

"why couldn't you have called me, I could have helped you" Zack was still angry

"just listen okay, then yell at me or hit me I don't care"

"fine"

"and last month...he...he...fell..out of the balcony...from my apartment" tears were pouring down my face

"Maddie I am sorry I didn't know that, I am sorry" he started

"it was my fault Zack...I didn't close the balcony door"

"so anyway after he died I got drunk everyday and one day I passed out on the street, the next thing I know I wake up hog tied and naked"

"what!" Zack clenched his fist

"a man beat me up and told me I have to bring him money every day"

"when did this happen Maddie" he asked

"day before yesterday"

"so he's your pimp?"

"yes"

"Maddie I am so sorry, I didn't know you had a baby, let alone he died, I am so sorry Maddie"

"its okay Zack, now its better because I have you" I said

"Maddie I have to go back to Boston tomorrow" he said

"oh" I said with a hint of sadness, I wanted to be with him

"but I would love it if you can come back with me" he added

"really"

"yes" 

"Zack I have to tell you something about that kiss" I knew I had to tell him this, its now or never

"i thought you never wanted to talk about it"

"well now I do, I love you Zack, I always did, I never realized it until I kissed you, I am sorry, I was pregnant when I came to see you, I didn't tell you because you would have left the boat to help me" I confessed

"you love me?"

"yes I love you"

"I love you too Maddie, I always did and yes I would have left the boat to help you..." he said as I crashed my lips in to his and the next thing I know I was lip locking with Zack martin, the kid I used to babysit

"I love you sweet thang" I whispered in his year

"I love you too Maddie"

I started unbuckling his belt but he backed away

"Maddie stop"

"why don't you want this" I asked

"i do I really do but this isn't right Maddie" he said

"what do you mean Zack" I asked

"Maddie I respect your choice to wait" I was surprised, Zack was the last person I thought would wait until marriage for sex, well I thought I would wait but I was naive

"so how far can we go" I asked

"as far as you want to go but not sex okay"

"okay" I said and started making out with him

The next day I woke up in Zack's bed,

"good morning sweet thang" he said as I woke up

"morning Zack"

"so I guess you still love pancakes?" he asked giving me a plate full of blue berry pancakes

"that is something that will never change Zack" I said as I took it and started eating

"so you about last night..did you mean it when you said you loved me?" he asked

"of course I did, I was just to stubborn to realize it earlier and when I did, it was to late"

"so are you coming with me back to Boston" he asked

"well yea, when are we leaving" I asked

"when you are ready" he replied

"oh, then we can leave now, I don't have anything to pack" I said, I truly didn't have anything to pack, I had to sell almost everything I owned just to pay my rent after I lost my job

"okay"

Zack and I got in his car and we left, Zack was driving

"how is Cody" I asked him

"not bad, he was trying...never mind" he stopped

"trying to do what" I was curious

"nothing"

"oh come on Zack tell me"

"he was trying to cheer me up, I was upset because you left"

"oh, is that why he called in a hooker"

"yea, I told him not to but now I have to send him a fruit basket" he laughed

"well how is London"

"I haven't seen her much but she married that dentist guy"

"you mean Todd?"

"yea"

"what about Moseby"

"he got married to my teacher" Zack laughed

"wow I never thought Moseby would get married"

"yea me too"

"well then how is you mom, Estaban and you know everyone"

"mom is still at the tipton, Estaban got married, Norman retired, Arwin got electrocuted and died, well nothing was new in my life since you left"

"Zack I am sorry"

"its okay now"

Zack and I talked about everything for a while then I fell asleep,

I woke up in a bed, a note was taped to my fore head, I took it out and read it

It said _"call me when you wake up sweet thang" _and a phone number written on the bottom

I took the phone that was on the night stand and dialed it,

"hey sweet thang" Zack answered

"hey, umm where am I" I asked

"you are at my apartment so don't freak out, there's food I the fridge is you want and call me if you need anything, I will be back soon" he said

"oh, are we in Boston?"

"yea"

"okay but where are you" I asked

"I went to work, I will be back as soon as possible"

"okay I love you"

"I love you too Maddie" he hung up

I put the phone down back on the night stand and I saw a picture of me and Zack kissing in Lichtenstamp, I wonder what Zack's job is

I went in to the kitchen to get some thing to eat, I opened the fridge and took out a pizza, I heated it up in the microwave and went to the living room to watch TV

In the living room there were photos of me hanging every where, Zack was really in love with me, I felt bad for leaving him like I did but now I think we can start over, I sat on the couch and started eating

After I ate I decided to clean up the place since this was a pig sty, I couldn't walk with out stepping on something, I guess some things never change

I cleaned up Zack's apartment and watched TV, I was so bored, I wanted Zack to come back so we can go out, I called him

"Zack when are you coming back" I asked

"give me five minutes okay, I am just stuck in traffic" he replied

"okay" I hung up

A few minutes later he came

"where were you Zack" I asked

"I was at work, you knew that"

"yea I am sorry, by the way what is your job" I asked

"I am the assistant manager for the Tipton" he said proudly

"I am so proud of you Zack" I hugged him tightly

"so I was hoping that we could go out tonight, I mean since you love me" he said

"yea just let me change" I said

"Maddie this place looks amazing, I haven't seen it like this since I moved in"

"i cleaned it up, it was the least I could do"

"you don't have to do this"

"I want to and besides I was bored, so where are we going" I asked

"the Tipton" he replied

"wow that's expensive" I said,

"you deserve the best Maddie and I have been waiting for a long time for this day, I want it to be special

"awww, thanks Zack, I love you"

**I will continue this but**

**Latley I have been starting stories but I am having trouble finishing so some one please help me**


End file.
